The catalytic conversion of hydrocarbons into aromatic compounds, referred to as aromatization is an important industrial process used to produce fundamental building block chemicals on which a large portion of the chemical industry is based. The aromatization reactions may include the dehydrogenation, isomerization, and hydrocracking of hydrocarbons, each of which produces certain aromatic compounds. These reactions are generally conducted in one or more aromatization reactors containing aromatization catalysts. These catalysts may increase the selectivity to desired aromatic compounds, and/or the conversion rates of the reaction to the desired aromatic compounds. While under commercial aromatization conditions, these catalysts slowly lose activity as evidenced by a loss of selectivity to desired products and/or a reduction in conversion rates. For example, the catalysts may be poisoned by the presence of contaminants thus degrading their activities. Continued use of the catalyst may result in a catalyst that no longer efficiently catalyzes a user-desired process and/or produces significant byproducts, termed a spent catalyst. Given their commercial importance and the expense incurred in producing fresh catalyst to replace spent catalyst, an ongoing need exists for improved methods of restoring catalytic activity to spent aromatization catalysts.